


[Art] Galen/Gideon

by janetcarter



Category: Crusade
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Hope you enjoy!





	[Art] Galen/Gideon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

 


End file.
